1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting the inking for a pressrun for a planographic printing process in a rotary printing machine with a dampening mechanism and an inking mechanism. The invention further relates to adjusting the amount of ink to be transferred by an ink ductor on a per zone basis in response to ink zone measuring devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art method for adjusting the ink supply is disclosed in German reference DE 41 28 537 C2. The prior art method adjusts the ink supply during the proofing phase in a printing machine. In this method, the ink quantity supply is controlled in a first step during proofing such that an inverse ink profile is generated which is in an opposite phase with the desired pressrun ink profile. In a second step of the prior art method, the ink quantity supply is controlled such that it corresponds to the desired pressrun ink profile.
Another prior art method for adjusting the ink supply is disclosed in German reference DE 196 151 56.2. In this prior art method for setting the ink metering devices during the proofing phase, ink zone measuring devices are adjusted during the filling process to a filling gap having the same width over the entire breadth of the ink ductor to achieve the ink coat profile desired for the pressrun condition as quickly as possible. A basic saturation of the inking mechanism with printing ink is achieved quickly in this way. Subsequently, the ink zone measuring devices are brought briefly into a transition position which diverges in a pronounced manner from the final filling gap position compared to the setting for the pressrun ink profile; the gap width required for the pressrun ink profile is only adjusted subsequently. In both of these prior art methods, the steps of adjusting do not adequately account for changes in web speed.